1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a connector capable of readily connecting, demounting and reconnecting two flat plural electrical cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrative of electrical cable connectors of interest for connecting two cables each having a plurality of electrical conduits are Reardon II U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,310, issued Nov. 14, 1978 on an application filed Dec. 1, 1975 and Moulin U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,795, issued June 12, 1984, on an application asserting an early filing date of Dec. 1, 1975.